


hold close and let go

by theyellowcurtains



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Face Sitting, I want to put that there so people know it's gonna happen, M/M, Matteo is needy as fuck, Smut, david is into is though, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: David, knowing it’s a little ridiculous, get’s really excited by it and goes to just try it on. He also thinks it’s a little stupid but it feels powerful, like he will be able to have complete control with Matteo.aka. David fucks Matteo with a strap.





	hold close and let go

**Author's Note:**

> this is for gee bc I wouldn’t be writing this without their constant validation
> 
> I'm not sure how to add links here but someone's done a russian translation here: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8483250

It’s something they’ve talked about before, during that period right after getting off when David’s thoughts can’t get away from Matteo and sex and sex with Matteo. But it wasn’t really something he’d considered before Matteo brought it up.

* * *

 

“What’s it like?” Matteo asks.

“What’s what like?” David squishes his face up. Matteo asking questions without context is something he still has to get used to.

“Having something inside you.” Matteo shrugs.

David smiles a little, fingers trailing down to where they were inside of him no less than twenty minutes ago. “You know what it’s like”

“Not what I mean.” Matteo pushes back against David’s fingers on reflex. “I meant what is it like to have someone inside you.”

“Oh.” David pauses to think, if there’s anyone he’s going to be honest with about this kind of thing it’s going to be Matteo. “It feel full. You know like there’s a whole dick inside of you, so yeah it feels like a lot. Intimate is another word I’d use. I don’t think there’s a time where I feel closer to you than when we’re like that.”

Matteo gets a little flustered while David is talking. It’s incredibly endearing and David just wants to kiss over his entire face. “I want to feel it myself.” He whispers.

“I don’t really know how we could make that work baby.” David sighs. They really try, Matteo’s always so needy to have David’s fingers inside him and the conversation doesn’t really surprise David. He sort of had been expecting it.

“Maybe we can look for ways?” Matteo asks a little hopeful. David just agrees and the drop the conversation for that night.

* * *

 

The next time it’s brought up Matteo’s texting him in the middle of the night.

**the sun**

hey so remember that thing i brought up the other day?

i did ~research~

and like you can 100% say no if you want to but

i found a way we could make it work

okay how?

there’s these things that are like,,

fuck i don’t even know how to explain it

it’s like toy you can wear? and like idk if you’re into it maybe

maybe you could fuck me?

like a strap on?

yeah that’s what it is. what do you think?

i think i need to think about it

if that’s okay

yeah of course it’s okay.

we won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable i won’t make you

it’d be nice to fuck you i think

yeah?

yeah. something a little different?

nice to think about how much you want it

that you’re researching a way for it to happen?

kind of really hot

yeah?

is it also hot that i got myself off thinking about what’d it’d be like?

oh my god

yes

you should’ve told me :(

i would’ve come over and helped.

* * *

 

David thinks about it. A lot. At first he wasn’t sure if he’d be into using a strap with Matteo, that it’d end up feeling too artificial, but after a few days he couldn’t get it out of his head.

He’d done his own research and decided that maybe it really was a brilliant idea. Just imagining how Matteo would get. He’s always so needy when David has his fingers in him, it’d probably just be amplified if David could actually fuck him.

These thoughts are often in the forefront of David’s mind when it’s late at night which is a problem because that’s when he tends to have little self control. That’s how after three days of not being able to get the thought out of his mind, he buys one.

It’s nothing fancy. It’s one of the cheaper ones because David wants to try it out before committing to getting something a bit pricier. He wants to know if it’s good before looking into different things.

* * *

 

It takes a week to get there and the anticipation nearly kills him. That’s the problem with impulse buying things online, you get so excited for them and then you have to wait. When it does get there it’s awfully timed, Matteo was out with the boys for the night and David had promised Laura he’d be home.

David, knowing it’s a little ridiculous, get’s really excited by it and goes to just try it on. He also thinks it’s a little stupid but it feels powerful, like he will be able to have complete control with Matteo.

Excitedly he snaps a photo of himself in the full mirror that’s in his bathroom and texts it to Matteo.

**the sun**

so i might’ve bought something

*photo*

holy shit

why’d you have to send me that on the night we both had plans

had?

if you don’t think i’m ditching the boys to come get fucked by my hot ass boyfriend you are all kinds of wrong.

will the boys mind?

don’t care.

if they do they can suck it up

you’re supposed to be having fun with your friends though

this party blows and i was gonna leave soon anyways

i’m coming over.

15 minutes

i’ll be waiting.

* * *

 

Matteo’s true to his word and is there in fifteen minutes. David pulls him through the door kissing him hard already. He pulls back and holds Matteo against the wall while he shuts the door, a nice reflection of their first time.

“You taste like beer.” David wrinkles his nose up, it’s gross.

“I only had one like two hours ago.” Matteo says.

“You still taste like beer, go brush your teeth I can’t kiss you.”

David uses the time Matteo takes to brush his teeth to get ready. He’s so ready for this to happen, to feel and see how recked Matteo is going to be. David can’t sit still waiting, he keeps reshuffling his pillows around.

When Matteo comes back the energy in the room completely changes. Matteo pulls David into a kiss that’s desperate and hot. He’s pulling at David’s clothes, tearing his shirt over his head.

“I can’t wait to feel you inside me.” Matteo whispers before pulling David close again.

They undress each other quickly and fall back on the bed. Matteo lays on his back, legs spread as wide as he can get them. He’s holding onto David with sure hands and it’s getting David so riled up. 

It’s wild being this turned on with someone. It took time for David to be comfortable being completely naked in front of Matteo, but Matteo always makes him feel so good that it’s hardly a problem.

“David, want to do something for you first.” Matteo says, pulling on David’s thighs to try move him around. “Want to taste you.” 

David nods. “Yeah okay. Want me to sit on your face again baby? That was fun right?” 

“Yeah fuck. Please” Matteo’s eyes fall shut for a second. They’d only tried that for the first time last week and it’d been both a disaster and fucking amazing. David got such a power trip from riding Matteo’s face like that and Matteo had told him later that it was the best he’d ever felt getting someone else off.

David loves the look of Matteo’s face between his thighs, loves the way Matteo never knows where his hands should go. That he always waits for David’s help before doing things. David has a solid grip on Matteo’s hair, rolling his hips against his tongue to make it go to where it feels best. He gets off quick like this, arching back and thighs shaking before pulling Matteo’s face away.

He’s quick to move down and kiss Matteo again, not caring about where his face had just been. “Baby, do you want to roll over for me? Gonna get you ready.”

Matteo hums and shuffles under David. David moves off from over him, letting his hands trail down the length of his back settling on his ass. He squeezes appreciatively, pulling his cheeks apart a little.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” David says, almost like he’s challenging himself.

“You always do.” Matteo smiles softly back at him.

David smiles back before going over to his drawer where he keeps all their supplies, pulling out the lube and dropping it on the best. “Do you think we need a condom?”

“Uhm, I don’t know?”

“It’s only going to be in you, maybe not?”

“Google it?”

David sighs loud. “I can’t believe we’re stopping to google this.” He picks up his phone to look it up.

“Yeah but it’s probably better to be safe than sorry?” Matteo shrugs.

David scrolls quickly through some of the results, really just wanting to get back to what they were doing. “Most of these just say it’s fine as long as we aren’t sharing which I wasn’t really planning on doing anyways.”

Matteo just nods. David watches as he grinds his hips down into the mattress a little, a sign that he really should move things along. He’s quick to pick the lube up again and get it on his fingers and warmed up. Matteo’s a baby about the cold and David is a nice boyfriend who only sometimes makes fun of him for it.

“Move you legs a little for me.” David says, pushing them apart with his knees a little.

David spends some time just circling a finger around his hole. He loves teasing Matteo as much as he can before he looses his own patience and just needs things to happen faster. When he pushes the first finger in Matteo breathes out heavily, body relaxing more into the bed. David works Matteo up pretty fast this time. It’s a lot for him to remember that this isn’t the main event, he’s not going to get Matteo off doing this. He’s going to fuck him.

He’s three fingers in when Matteo grabs a hold of his wrist to stop him. “I need more. Now, please.”

“Yeah? Are you sure you’re ready?” David doesn’t want to go too fast and end up hurting Matteo.

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.” Matteo pauses for a second. “And if not I trust you to stop.”

David nods, pulling his fingers out. “How should we do this?”

Matteo thinks for a minute and David waits for him to answer. “I want to be able to look at you. I know apparently it’s easier if I’m on my front but I just need to see you.”

David understands, it’s a lot to let someone inside you and he knows that Matteo can get overwhelmed pretty easily. He helps guide Matteo back onto his back where he wants him and spends a few minutes just kissing him, holding him close.

When he pulls away to get the toy and put it on he’s suddenly a little nervous. The idea that maybe it won’t live up to either of their expectations is something David’s a little afraid of, that maybe he won’t be good for Matteo.

“Stop thinking. We won’t know what it’s like until we try right?” Matteo says, hand on David’s thigh.

“Yeah we won’t.”

“Okay so we try.”

David goes back to getting ready. Getting off the bed and adjusting where it sits. It still feels just a good to be wearing the strap as it did before Matteo got here, maybe even better because of how he’s being looked at by his boyfriend. He walks back up the bed on his knees and watches as Matteo’s eyes roll back in his head without even being touched.

“Fuck you look so good.” He groans.

David grins a ridiculous grin, moving now to slick up. He positions himself over Matteo, freezing before trying anything else. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“Yes please. I need you inside me now.” Matteo’s voice is edging on whiney.

David is careful when lining himself up, pushing the tip in carefully. They both groan at the initial push. David still feels so fucking good like this despite the fact that he can’t actually feel the sensation of being inside Matteo. He keeps pushing in until his hips are flush to Matteo’s then he pauses. Matteo looks in complete bliss, his back arching up off the mattress and eye’s squeezed shut. He’s panting and wriggling his hips a little.

“Need you to move.” Matteo whines, pushing his hips up off the bed as well.

David listens, wanting in this moment to do whatever he can to assure his boy is feeling the best he can. He pulls out about halfway before pushing back in, hard.

“Fuck!” Matteo yells, hands flying to grip onto David’s back.

David gets a rhythm going that has Matteo wriggling around and moaning loud. David tries a few different things, looking for the spot he knows will make Matteo shake. His face is shoved in Matteo’s neck, panting also. He’s so turned on seeing his boy so wrecked being fucked by him. It’s everything he imagined and wanted.

David reaches down to get a hand on Matteo’s dick which has been completely neglected this entire time. Matteo digs his nails into David’s back, dragging them down.

“Fuck David. M’gonna come. Fuck.” Matteo pants out.

“Come for me baby. You’re so good, come for me.” David encourages, trying to angle his hips up a bit more.

He knows he’s successful at hitting Matteo’s prostate when Matteo freezes and shivers. It only takes a couple more thrusts in the same place before Matteo is coming with a loud groan, holding David impossibly closer. David keeps fucking him through it, pulling back to watch Matteo’s face. It’s a look David really needs to remember, it’s ridiculously hot to see Matteo like that.

David eventually pulls out, flopping his weight down on top of Matteo now. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah that’s something to say.” Matteo laughs.

“We have got to do that again.” David says, completely serious. All he wants to do is make Matteo feel like that again again and again.

“Yeah holy shit, there’s no way I am going through the rest of my life without feeling that again.” Matteo says completely seriously.

“Was it what you expected?” David asks, genuinely curious.

“So much more. It was so good having you in me, felt good having you control it all as well.” Matteo smushes his face into David’s neck now, his words getting muffled.

“Maybe we can figure out other ways for me to be like that?” David suggests.

“Yeah, we can figure it out. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

David groans and rolls off of Matteo. “Ugh that’s too cheesy, gross.”

“You love me.” Matteo grins at David.

“Ugh, I do.” David rolls his eyes at that. He really does love Matteo. Loves that he’s not afraid to try things with him and that he can be as honest as he wants with Matteo without being judged in a bad way.

He really loves Matteo.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn’t actually end this fic i just finished it but oh well. hope you liked it!
> 
> come annoy me on tumblr @theyellowcurtains and check out @babieflorenzi bc hopefully there'll be more fun stuff on there soon


End file.
